Living as a Cullen
by samilove813
Summary: Carlisle and Esme Cullen are twenty seven and have twin tornadoes who just hit the terrible two's. Their best friends are the neightbor's across the street, the masen's who have two kids. This is the story of themselves and their kids growing up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**Summary:**

**Carlisle and Esme Cullen are twenty seven and have twin tornadoes who just hit the terrible two's. Their best friends are the neightbor's across the street, the masen's who have two kids. This is the story of themselves and their kids growing up. **

_**ESME'S POV**_

My name is Esme Ann Cullen. I'm a 27 year old interior designer. I'm married to Carlisle Cullen, a 27 year old surgeon. Two years ago we had twins. Usually this would be twice the love and effection. Well, not with our twins Bella and Emmett. Not only do we have twin tornadoes, but they've just hit the terrible two's. Thank god our neighbors also have twins.

" Momma! Daddy! Can we go to da park!", Bella runs around the corner. I chuckle as she trips. She's a naturally clumsy little girl. Bella is the younger twin. She has fair pale skin, wavy mohagany waist length hair and chocolate brown eyes with hints of blue around them. Her brother, Emmett is a beast. He's huge, he has curly brown hair and blue eyes. The twins were born four weeks premature, but Emmett weighed nine pounds six ounces when he was born. Bella, only weighed four pounds exactly. Bella had to stay in the hospital two extra days. Together the twins are hyper, and some people even call them spawns of the devil.

" Alright, go get your clothes, and tell Emmy to get his and I'll help you get dressed.", I smoothed her hair back. She nodded then took off again, yelling for her brother. The twins run in and hand me their clothes. Emmett hands me his spider man shirt and dark demin jeans with his red and blue van shoes. Bella hands me her spider girl shirt and black skinny jeans with her blue vans.

The twins like to match eachother.

" Me and Bewwy are duperhewos.", Emmett tells me.

" Really? Well, I guess I finally have someone to save me when daddy is at work.",I laughed and helped Bella put on her shirt. Bella was a major daddy's girl, while Emmett was a mojor mommy's boy. Bella had carlisle wrapped around her finger, while I was wrapped around Emmetts.

" Mommy, where's daddy?", Bella asked.

" Daddy is being a superhero right now. He's saving people's lives at the hospital.", I told her.

" Can we go see daddy after da pawk?", She asked sweetly.

" Sure, we'll even bring him ice cream. How's that sound?", I kissed the top of her head.

" Do I's get ice cweam?", she asked.

" If you and Emmett are good, then yes. But you both have to be good.", I said seriously.

" Emmy, you's betta be gwood!", Bella warned. It was so funny, she looked like an angry little kitten.

We headed to the park and found our neighbors there. They had f a set of twinsTheir children were their twins Rosalie and Edward.

" Elizabeth! What a suprise to see you here.", We sat on a bench and talked. We looked towards the playground and saw Bella and Edward sitting on the swings talking.

" Ten bucks says they end up falling in love and getting married.", Elizabeth challenges.

" Yes, I think they'll realize it propably... Put me down for twenty that they fall in love at age seventeen.", I challenge right back.

" Fine, I've got twenty on age fifteen.", Elizabeth bets. Emmett has already told us he was gonna grow up and marry his Rosie.

CARLISLE'S POV

I'm sitting in my office when there's a knock on the door. I tell them they may enter and I'm attacked by the twins.

" Daddy, we broughts you ice cweam!", Bella squeals. The only thing Bella loves more than Ice cream is me and Edward Masen.

" Really? Well, I was hoping for some Ice cream today.", I kissed the top of my daughter's head as she settled in my lap. The twins had always been hyper, but I could alway's calm bella down, just as Esme could always calm down Emmett.

" I sawded Edard todays.", she stated. She had chocolate ice cream all over her face.

" Did you two have fun?", I give her a bite of my ice cream. She nodds her head eats some more of hers. I give it until age seventeen to figure out they're in love...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

_**Carlisle's POV**_

Well, the twins are now five, it's kinda sad. I wanted them to stay babies forever. Here comes Bella running into my at home office.

" Hi daddy!", She yells and jumps into my lap.

" Hi princess.", I kiss her cheek.

" Daddy, I don't like princesses. But if I'm gonna be a princess I have to be a pop princess!", She corrects me.

" Oh really? I thought yesterday you were a superhero?", I laughed.

" Yesterday is soooo overdated", she smirks. She doesn't even know what overated means.

" Well, I guess so. Where's Emmett?"

" Mommy put him in time out 'cause he broke her flower holder thing.", she replied and looked at all my medical books.

" Well, let's go see mommy and see how long his sentance is.", I picked bella up into my arms and put her over my shoulder.

Bella and Emmett grew out of their matching clothes phase and into the tantrum phase. There was at least one tantrum a day. Well, Emmett had at least two tantrums a day, Bella was usually calm but every so often all hell would break loose and she snapped.

" Esme, how long is Emmy Bear in time out? Our little pop princess wants to know.", I chuckled. Our kids had cheesy nicknames. Emmett's were Emmy and Emmy bear, and bella's were Bella boo and Bellarina. See? Cheesy.

" Pop princess?", esme chuckled.

" Yes, I called her princess and she told me she was a pop princess.", I shook my head.

" Emmett is in time out for four more minutes, then it's time to eat dinner. After dinner the kids need their bath and they have to go to bed.", Esme kissed my cheek and winked. I know who's getting lucky tonight!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight...

_**ESME'S POV**_

It seems the years just pass by. It feels like just yesterday I was holding Bella and Emmett in my arms only minutes after they were born. Now my twins are both ten. They are best friends with the Masen's and all together, you'd think they were some kind of cult. They are the pranksters of the town.

" Mom, can Bella boo and I go to the movies with Eddie boy and Rosie? Just us kids?", Emmett asked. Of couse he was using his irrisistable puppy dog eyes that both my kids inherited. Except Bella's was worse, she also had an irresistable pouty lip as well.

" Is it ok with the Masens?", I counter.

" They are all good with it, they take us you pick us up and then we all return and go to bed. We want to see that new spider man movie!", Emmett still loved spider man.

" Alright, get some money from your father. No kissing Rosalie either Emmett Dale Cullen!", that's right, I walked in on Emmett kissing Rose. The shock on their faces was priceless. Little did our kids know, the Cullen's and Masen's were going on a vacation together in a month to disney world. We were gonna tell them tomorrow.

Three days later!

" Mom, emmett pushed me and I'm bleeding... a lot.", Bella cried walking into the house. I looked and sure enough she had blood running down her arm from a deep cut in her elbow. I cut a wet washcloth and told her to hold it there and get in the car.

" Emmett Dale Cullen! Go get in the car, you just resulted in your sister going to the hospital!", I yelled. He looked really scared. He got in the back seat and bella glared at him. The receptionist paiged Carlisle and he ran out. He saw Bella's arm and took her back to an empty room.

" Alright Bella, what happened?", we asked.

" Emmett and I were on the monkey bars and he pushed me and I fell. My arm started bleeding really really bad and I ran in and told you.", Bella said. She ended up with twelve stitches in her elbow.

When we got home, Edward was on the door step freaking out. He was asking if Bella had died cause she bled too much. Then he asked if they had to cut her arm off. It was really cute. Bella jumped on his back and scared him. He just shook his head and laughed. Looks like my guess for age seventeen may be right.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i don't own twilight

_**Esme's POV**_

Finally! Carlisle and I had been trying for another baby for three years and finally I'm pregnant! We're gonna tell the kids on their birthday. I was three and a half months along, the kids were turning 13.

DAY OF THE PARTY

I know it was wrong but I had to eavesdrop on Bella and Edward.

" Bella, I know we're best friends but maybe we should kiss. I mean, so we have experience in that field, so we don't seem like idiots when we have a girlfriend or boyfriend.", Edward suggested.

" I guess you're right, I don't want to be an idiot. Alright on a count of three, let's just kiss eachother. 1... 2... 3...", all of the sudden there are two ' ow's!" through the door.

" I think we did that wrong, want to try again?", Edward asked.

" Ya, you tilt your head this way, I'll tilt mine this way. Remeber, the girl goes in ten percent the boy goes in ninety percent, I saw that on a movie. So..1...2..3", this time there was no ow, or even a thud.

" Wow, I can see why all the teenagers like kissing.", Edward mused. Bella laughed and I ran down the stairs to tell Elizabeth before the party. We are both squeeling as the kids come down the stairs.

It was now time to blow out the candles and open presents. Emmett shoved Bella's face in her cake. Bella threw ice cream into Emmett's hair. Both kids were laughing and eating the food off themselves. After all the presents were opened Carlisle and I decided it was time to tell them about the baby. We stood up.

" Kids, we have one more present.", I announced. Bella and Emmett looked up at us.

" Your mother and I are going to be having another baby in six months.", Carlisle was beaming. The smile fell off the kids' faces.

" What?", Bella asked.

" You're gonna be a big sister!", I announced still smiling

" I... I left... I'll be back.", She grabbed her cake and headed outside. Emmett looked like he was in shock.

" Wow, um... Congradulations I guess.", Emmett sighed. ", I'm gonna go and see if Bella... I'm gonna go see bells.", He got up and walked towards where Bella was.

Two months later...

We're in the doctor's office waiting to get called in to see if the baby is a boy or girl. Emmett has warmed up to the idea of a baby, but Bella barely talks anymore. I always find her in her room looking at Carlisle's old medical books.

" Mrs. Cullen.", The nurse called. Carlisle and I got up and made our way back into the room. I pulled my shirt up and the sonagram technition came in. She squirted the jelly substance on my stomach and put the wand to my stomach.

" Well, here's the head, the hands, the feet and the spine. That right there, is your little girl.", The nurse smiled at us. She printed out photos. Carlisle was exstatic because he was getting another daddy's girl. We got into the house and Rose and Edward were there on the couch with Emmett and Bella.

" Bella, we should go shopping! I need a knew purse for school.", Rose said excitedly. We called the kids into the kitchen and got them fed. We were all sitting at the dining room table when carlisle stood up.

" Kids, as you know, we went to the doctor to find out the sex of the baby. As it seems, you are getting a little baby sister.", He put his hands on my stomach and smiled. Rose and Edward's parents called them home. Bella didn't say anything she just walked up the stairs and shut her door. The look on Emmett's face said he knew why.

" Tell us Em.", I demanded.

" She tried asking you if she could go out on a date with Tyler Crowley this morning, but you were too busy getting ready for your doctor's appointment to listen to her. Then you come home, and announce it's a girl and dad gets all glowy and shit. Bella knows her time as daddy's girl is just about up. Plus, you were too busy to actually talk to Bella this morning.", He sighed, got up and walked up the stairs.

FOUR MONTHS LATER, THE BABY HAS JUST BEEN BORN

" Alice Mary Cullen.", Carlisle was holding our knew daughter in his arms. His face was lit up with a huge grin. Emmett and Bella had already been by. Bella said she was too scared to hold the baby but I knew the real reason. She thought she was losing her dad..


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

Bella's POV

I'm eighteen, I'm in senior year and my parents won't listen long enough to me to tell them about my plans. Ever since I was four I wanted to be like my dad. I wanted to be a doctor, but a pediatric surgeon. The only thing is, my parents won't even help me decide which schools to apply to. They also don't know I'm dating Edward Masen, and I have been for two years. Alice is four and always has their attention. She comes home talking about her boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock and all the attention is on her. I walk into my house with Edward and Alice runs into me, luckily Edward catches me.

" Bella! Let's play a game!", she squeeled. I sighed. All I wanted to do is go upstairs and make out with my boyfriend. He sighs too cause that means he's not gettin' any if I have to play with her.

" Alright, let's play hide and seek. Edward and I will hide, and you seek us. Count to fiftty alright.", she nodds her head, closes her eyes and starts counting. We get to my bedroom and I lock the door behind us before attacking his lips. We make our way over to the bed and start a make out session.

CARLISLE'S POV

I walk into the kitchen and find Bella's purse and Alice sitting on the stool crying.

" Ali, sweety what's wrong?", I aske worridly

" Bella and Edward said they would play hide and seek with me, but Bella was mean and hid in her room with Edward and locked the door so I couldn't get in.", she cried. Bella? Edward? Bella's room? HELL NO! They weren't even dating. I picked alice up and went to bella's room.

" I love you Bella.", I heard a breathless Edward say.

" I love you too.", her breath was also labored. I unlocked the door and just stared at them. Edward's hand was halfway up her shirt, and his lips were on her neck while her hand was trying to unbutton his pants.

" D-Dad, it's not what it loo-", I cut her off.

" What the hell Bella? When did you and edward even start dating? Edward I think it's time for you to go home.", I growled. Esme heard my yelling and ran upstairs. Emmett passed and I swear I heard him say, ' This wouldn't have happened if you listen to her once in awhile.'.

Edward had left and we were having a family meeting in the living room. Right before I started talking there was a knock on the door. Bella got up and answered it, two seconds later she ran to Emmett.

" Emmett! I got a letter!", she jumped up and down. I knew just from the envelope what it was.

" OPEN IT!", He was all excited too.

" Dear Miss Cullen, we are pleased to inform you, you have been accepted into the pre medical and medical program here at dartmouth university. Please contact us as soon as possible for further information!", Emmett pulled bella into a hug.

" I can't believe it! I'm so proud of you.", he hugged her tighter. I didn't know what to do. She never talked to us about college, or even what she wanted to study.

" Why didn't you talk to us about college?", my wife asked quietly.

" I tried, you were always too busy.", Bella had tears in her eyes. Bella never cried anymore, she hadn't cried since she was thirteen.

" What about Edward? What's going on with him?", I demanded.

" We've been dating for the past two years. Again, you would never listen.", she shot back.

" Don't blame this all on us Isabella.", I growled.

" Why not! I could never talk to you since you found out Alice was going to be born! You want me to talk? Fine! I want to be a doctor because I wanted to be like my dad. Last year I had a pregnancy scare! Hmmm, I've got acceptances from harvard, yale, dartmouth, princton and UW. I've smoked weed at almost every party I've gone too. That weekend I said I was going with Rose and Angela to seattle for a concert, I was with Edward at a , and two nights ago, Edward proposed. I said yes, he didn't ask you because he knew talking to you would do nothing seeing as you don't even care about me anymore.", her face was streamed with tears. Esme was crying too.

" Bella...", was all Esme could say. Edward must have heard the yelling because he ran inside.

" Bella! Are you alright? Why are you crying? Emmett, what happened?", Edward was wiping the tears off her cheek. Alice was on my lap holding onto my shirt.

" Let's get out of here, I don't want to deal with this anymore.", She took Edward's hand and pulled him out of the house.

" Did you know, Bella is valedictorian?", Emmett asked quietly. My head snapped up.

" S-she is?", I asked astounded.

" Ya, she thought if she got really great grades, you would pay more attention to her. She also tried talking to you about colleges, I was there when she tried. She also tried telling you when she thought she was pregnant. She even came to the hospital when dad was working, she was trying to get caught, just so she could talk to you.", Emmett admitted.

" Is there something your not telling us.", I asked and Emmett looked guilty.

" Last year, when Bella came home with all the scratches and bruises, it's not because she fell down on the sidewalk. She was mugged when her and Edward went to the movies. She begged him not to tell you or his parents.", he looked away and I saw he was crying.

" Oh my...", esme sobbed. I looked at the clock, it was 5 pm.

" Daddy, you promised to get me ice cream.", Alice pointed out. I nodded and we stood up. I just started remebering things from Bella's childhood.

**FLASHBACK:**

**" Daddy, when I grows up, I wanna be a superhero, like you.", a little four year old Bella laughed.**

**" Really? Well, why?", I asked.**

**" Cause, you love me, and you never forget abouts me. And cause you gets to help peoples gets betters.", she blushed.**

**End Flashback:**

**" Um dad, can we talk?", A seventeen year old Bella asked cautiously.**

**" Su-"- I was cut off by alice.**

**" Dadda! Dadda! Pawk! Pway!", She giggled.**

**" You want to go to the park to play?", I kissed her cheek. She nodded.**

**" Dad, I really really nee-", I cut bella off.**

**" We will talk later I'm gonna take alice to the park.**

**End flashback**

**Flashback**

**" Daddy, am I you favorite little girl?", Bella who was seven asked.**

**" Yes,", I laughed.**

**" You aren't going to forget about me are you?", she furrowed her brows.**

**" No! why would you say something like that?", I asked incredously.**

**" Well, my friend Angela says that you might want another baby and if you have another baby you're going to forget all about me.", Bella had tears in her eyes.**

**" You are my little pop princess, I could never forget about you. I promise.", looks like I broke that promise.**

**End flashbcack**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...

_**Bella's POV**_

I was laying with Edward in his bed. It's been two days since the big blowup and I haven't gone home yet.

" You know, we're eighteen.", Edward randomly said. I laughed.

" Ya, I know. Why?", I asked curiously.

" We both have cars, and we both got jobs so we've both got money. Why don't we pack up a suitcase and head to vegas. We'll elope, and no one can tell us what to do.", He suggested.

" How long would we be gone?", I ran my hand up his abs.

" A week probably.", He answered.

" Are you being absolutly serious?", I raised a brow. He nodded and kissed me deeply and passionetly.

" Let's do it.", I whispered." But, let's tell your parents. Not mine, they'd try and stop us.", I kissed his neck.

" Alright, I'll tell my mom, you run across the street and pack a bag. Wait! What if we invite Em, he can come up with an excuse as to where we're going.", He suggested. I thought about it and agreed.

I ran into my house and up to Emmett's room. He was sitting on his bed looking at the ceiling.

" Emmett, I need to tell you something.", I sat down with him.

" Bells! Thank god your home. What is it?"

" Edward and I are heading to Vegas tonight, we're gonna be there a week and we're gonna get married. We want you to come with us. Edward is telling his parents what's going on, but I' m not telling mom and dad. They wouldn't care anyways.", I admitted.

_**CARLISLE'S POV**_

I walked up the stairs and and stopped outside of Emmett's room when I thought I heard Bella's voice.

" Edward and I are heading to Vegas tonight. We're gonna be there a week and we're gonna get married. Ww want you to come with us. Edward is telling his parents what's going on, but I' m not telling mom and dad. They wouldn't care anyways.", Bella said quickly.

" Who's all going?", Em asked.

" Me, Edward, maybe rose and if you agree you. We just need a cover story to tell mom and dad.", Bella had this all figured out.

" Don't you think dad might want to walk you down the aisle?", he questioned.

" Dad? Em, he's probably out playing with Alice right now. He probably hasn't even thought about me since I left two days ago Jesus, he probably wouldn't even have talked to me if he hadn't walked in on me and Edward. So why would he want to walk me down the aisle?", Her words hurt, but I'm sure I hurt her worse.

" Bella, Alice is a kid. She doesn't understand that you want to spend time with our parents too.", Emmett reasoned.

" Look, I am going to Vegas with Edward. If you're going to go, pack a bag and I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes. If not, I'll see you in a week.", Before Bella could catch me I hid, when she went to her room I walked into Emmett's.

" Dad?", he asked.

" Emmett, you have to go with her.", I told him.

" You do know you screwed this up right? You promised you wouldn't forget her. I mean, you didn't even tell us you were trying for a baby. We were thirteen. We're thirteen years older than our sister. You didn't even ask us what we thought of adding a member to the family. Last year, Bella was so scared when she had that scare. All she thought about was how to tell you, and you blew her off.", Emmett got up and grabbed a duffle bag. He started putting clothes into it.

" Emmett, I know I messed up. But I can't take it back.", I sighed and ran a hand over my face.

" That's your problem. I mean, you were all happy you were getting a daddy's girl, that you didn't think about the one you already had. It broke Bella's heart. She had no one to talk to anymore. I'm her brother, yeah I can help take care of her, but there comes a time when she wants you and I can't help with that. Bella's probably downstairs, I gotta get going. Don't want to miss my own family's wedding.", He brushed past me and ran down the stairs. I walked into my bedroom.

" Esme, Bella and Edward are going to vegas.", I stated simply. She drops her book and turns in my direction.

" What! Why?"

" They are going to get married, they told edward's parents and invited Em and Rose.", I felt a tear fall down my face.

" Well, why the hell aren't we on a plane to our daughters wedding?", she asked astoundedly.

" Alice is sleeping and..", I trailed off.

" Us always focusing on Alice is what got us here in the first place. Go wake her up, help her pack her bag and I'll pack ours. You call Emmett and find out where the wedding is and to stall it so we can be there.", She demanded and pushed me towards Alice's room. When I got in there she looked so peacefull sleeping.

" Alice you need to wake up. We're going to take a trip.", I said, shaking her awake.

" No daddy!", she pushed my hand away.

"Yes, wake up now. We're going to Las Vegas. We're going to go see your sister get married.", I picked her up and set her on her feet. We packed and got everything sorted with Emmett. Two hours later we were all on a plane.

We got to the chapel just in time. Emmett was outside talking to Bella.

" Bella, I can't walk you down the aisle. That's dad's job.", he pointed to me. Bella turned around and her mouth dropped.

" Edward and I are getting married. You aren't going to stop us.", she said with finality.

" I know, I wish youd wait a year or two. But I trust Edward. I trust him to always take care of you.", I pulled her arm through mine and we walked down the aisle. Once the i do's were done we all went to a resturaunt. Edward hadn't stopped smiling since he saw Bella. I hoped that was the way it always was.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...

_**Carlisle's POV**_

Bella and Edward lived in California for College after they got married. They didn't come home much, but still kept in touch. Today is Alice's 9th birthday, yep that's right it's been five years since my Oldest daughter got married and just last year my son got married. The only bad part about today is that it's Thanksgiving and Alice's birthday. Bella and Edward are coming home and we're celebrating with the Masens. Alice said she wants the day to be all about her but I think she needs to calm down a bit.

I was at the airport picking up Edward and Bella with Emmett. When we saw them Edward had his arm around Bella and he looked paranoid.

" Are you sure it was ok to be on a plane? It's not gonna make you sick or anything?", Edward was all shaky.

" Edward, I'm not invalid. I'm fine, it was just an airplane.", she chuckled. I had seen him protective of Bella but this just was ridicoulus.

" Dad! Emmy!", She ran forward and hugged us. She looked different, she had a...glow to her skin. Maybe she put on special lotion.

" Baby Bells! Bellarina! Bella boo! Eddie boy!", Emmett made a fool of himself. Edward opened the car door for Bella and she slid in while Edward put the suitcases in the trunk. We started our drive home and talked about how things were going. When we got home, again Edward opened Bella's door and got the suitcases. She tried carrying one and he freaked out.

" No! It's ok, go say hi to the family. I'll get this.", he kissed her cheek. She shook her head and mumbled something about an ' overprotective fool '.

" Bella! Oh my baby!", Esme pulled her into a tight hug. I think Bella was cold because she was wearing a sweatshirt, Edward's UCLA sweatshirt. Speaking of Edward he just walked in.

We were all at the dinner table at dinner time eating and we decided on some wine.

" Edward, Bella? Beer or wine?", Elizabeth asked.

" No thanks.", Bella declined. It was weird, ever since she was eighteen she loved drinking wine or beer.

" Um, ya-no. I'm good.", Edward smiled.

" So, how's life in California?", Edward sr. asked.

" Um it's good, right now we're packing though.", Bella smiled secretivly.

" What? Why?", Elizabeth asked.

" Because we bought a house here in forks. The apartment only had one bedroom and we needed more space. The new place we got is a four bedroom three bathroom two story house with a huge back yard.", Edward replied.

" Why do you need that much space? Are you getting a puppy or something?", Emmett asked. Bella chuckled.

" Well, we were going to wait until tomorrow to tell you but everybody is curious now. So... Bella would you like to tell them?", Edward motioned for her to continue.

" Well, in um five months, there will be a knew masen joining us.", she said. At first no one understood.

" YOU KNOCKED MY BABY SISTER UP!", Emmett yelled. Edward looked scared but nodded.

" Daddy, what does it mean to be knocked up?", Alice turned to me.

" It means, in five months your going to have a neice or nephew. Bella is going to have a baby.", Edward told her with a huge smile on his face.

" We were going to tell you tomorrow because tomorrow we find out the sex of the baby, but with Edward acting all wierd he sorta blew it.", Bella laguhed.

" I don't think we need another baby around. You should just give it back to the hospital.", Alice said. Bella had tears in her eyes.

" Alice! This is Bella and Edward's child. Your father and I are the baby's grandparents, the baby will be around as much as Bella and Edward want it to be. You better get used to it. They had to get used to you when you were a baby. They were thirteen when you were born." Esme scolded. Alice sighed sadly.

" So, do you want the baby to be a boy or girl?", Esme changed the subject.

" I just want our baby to be healthy and happy. Gender doesn't matter. Hell, our child could even have both parts and I'd still love it just the same.", Edward said excitedly.

"That's gross. If the baby is a boy, then you have boy parts inside you, and that's just wierd.", Alice stated.

" Actually, that's how the baby got made!", Emmett said and laughed. Alice didn't understand

" Emmett!", we all shouted at the same time. He muttered a sorry and continued eating.

" Daddy, how are babies made?", Ali asked and the table went silent.

" Well, when a boy and a girl love eachother, the stork drops a seed into the ground and a baby grows there. Then the mommy and daddy pick the baby when it's ripe.", Emmett said. I laughed because that's what I told him and Bella a looong time ago.

FIVE MONTHS LATER

Edward and Bella were all moved in, the baby's nursery was finished, Alice had already started to get jealous because we turned Bella's old room into a nursery for the baby when it stayed over. She went in there about two months ago and trashed it, we had to redo everything. Edward was, well, freaking out. Bella was two days past her due date and they would induce labour in three both wanted the baby to be born when it was ready though.

Around midnight I had just fallen asleep with esme in our bed when the phone ran. I sighed angrily and answered the phone.

" Hello?", I siad groggily.

" Carlisle! I don't know hwat to do! bella's water broke like ten minutes ago and I'm freakin out here!", Edward yelled into the phone.

" Aliright, you get Bella's hospital bag, make sure there are clothes and diapers for Bella and the baby, then get her to the hospital. I'll call her doctor to let her know your on your way and we will meet you up there.", my doctor mode kicked in. I ran and woke Alice up who wan't happy and we all got ready. I called the doctor and she was there waiting for Bella. Wow, I'm going to be a grandpa in a few hours. We got to the hospital just as everyone else was arriving. Three hours later Edward walks out of the room with a wide grin on his face.

" As you all know, IT'S A BOY!", he said excitedly." Your aloud to come to Bella's recovery room and we'll tell you all his name.", Edward led us back into a room where Bella was. She saw us all and smiled. She handed Esme the baby and Esme started crying.

" What's it's name?", Alice asked.

" Everyone, this is Landon Conner Masen.", Edward said proudly. Landon had brown curly hair like Emmett's and Bella says he has Edward's Emerald green eyes. He wieghed seven pinds four ounces and was twenty inches long. Bella looked exausted.

" Why does he have so much hair?", Alice questioned.

" It's just the way he was born, I know for a fact that Bella had a head full of hair when she was born. You were Bald.", Edward stated. Rosalie was holding Landon who was sleeping wrapped in his baby blue blanket. Landon was the most beautiful baby I had ever layed eyes on. Bella is second place to him, Bella was a very beautiful baby. Finally, we had more additions to the family.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...

_**Carlisle's POV**_

So I guess that leads to where we are today. Landon is now six years old, and it's the fourth of July. Over the years our family has grown. Landon was born, then nine months later Rose and Emmett had a child. Alyssa Rielly Cullen. When Landon was three Bella and Edward's second and third child were born, yep twins, Liam Anthony Masen and Carlie Maddison Masen. Now, Bella is six months pregnant with their fourth child while Rose is pregnant with her and Emmett's second. Turns out, Alice is dating Jasper Whitlock, her best friend since pre school.

" Landon! Give your brother back his truck!", Bella yelled.

" But mommy! Liam called me stupid!", Landon cried. Bella and Edward had their hands full. Landon was hyper, Liam was even worse but luckily little carlie was quiet and didnt like to cause drama.

" Carlie, did Liam call landon stupid?", oh yeah, carlie can't lie. She always blushes.

" No mommy, Wandon take Wiam twuck to pway!", she giggled. Edward picked her up and held her high in the air. Carlie was a daddy's girl. It also helped because she was the only girl. Bella made Edward get nutered after she found out she was pregnant again. They found out their youngest would be a boy. So Carlie would be the only girl out of three children.

" Grandpa, mommmy is a doctor.", Landon stated.

" Yes I know.", I chuckled.

" Why?", He raised an eyebrow.

" Well, mommy told me, it was because she wanted to be a superhero like me and save people's lives.", I grinned.

" I want to be a doctor!", he yelled. I told him to go play with his siblings and cousins on the playset we got for all of them last year and he ran off.

" So Bella, what is my knew grandson's name going to be and Rosalie what is my knew granddaughter's name going to be?", Esme asked.

" Well, we are thinking about naming our daughter, Emily Rebbecca Cullen.", Rose replied and took a bite of a cupcake.

" We don't know yet. We want his name to have signifigance. Landon's name come's from Uncle Conner. Since Landon's middle name is Conner. Liam's middle name is Anthony for Edward and Edward Sr. And Carlie's name is close to Carlisle. So we have no idea what we want to name the baby.", Bella sighed.

" I got it! Alec Jeramiah Masen!", Edward shouted. Startling Bella.

" Why Alec?"

" Alec could be sorta a guy version of Alice. Jeramiah cause it's starts with a J and Jasper's name starts with a J.", Edward smiled to himself.

" What about instead of Alec, it can be Alixander, Alix for short.", Bella suggested.

This was the life, even though I'd made past mistakes my whole family is here. We're living our lives like Cullen's and Masen's. If you told me that Bella and Edward would get married I would believe it. They brought our whole family together after that big fight when they were eighteen. Eleven years ago I made the biggest mistake of my life, but I made up for it. Oh well, I'm just living as a Cullen.


End file.
